The Mysterious Singer
by TsukinoX
Summary: Kaneko Kyona is the daughter of a wealthy family, the Kaneko's. Kaneko is a lively child that loves to sing, it wasn't until someone found out about her talent and asked her to be a singer. She is now starting middle school at Teiko, known for their strong basketball club and policy. What happens if Kaneko made friends with six people (GoM) from the basketball club?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Kaneko's P.O.V)

Hello, I'm Kaneko Kyona. My mother is a fashion designer and my father is a business man, so you can say we're rich. I have two brothers and one sister, their names are Takahiro, Tadashi, and Kiyomi. I'm walking in a store to buy some items I needed when I hear these group of girls squealing and talking about a singer. I smiled at this because guess what, I'm her. The new singer in Japan that was a beauty to everyone, but I wouldn't call myself beautiful, just simple and pretty. Ever since I became a singer, I had to use a stage name, meaning I now lived two lives. One is me being the daughter of the Kaneko family, and the other is a singer called Kurosawa Utau.

* * *

(Still Kaneko's P.O.V)

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Bee- went my alarm as I woke up and turned it off. "Today's Monday, huh. The first day of middle school," I said lazily.

Did I mention that I go to Teikou Middle School? I guess people would be asking questions about why I started singing when I'm in seventh grade, but I guess my hobby to sing public sometimes can be very easy to hear/ found.

"Well, it's almost time to go school. I hope Satoshi didn't make a lot of food today. They all taste great, but it's only breakfast. I don't think you need to eat a lot of food in the morning." I thought, getting up and changing into my school uniform.

As soon as I finished changing, I went downstairs to the dining room where my three siblings were there already.

"Ohayou, what are we eating today?" I asked, going to my seat.

"Ohayou, today we're eating tofu soup, your favorite!" said Satoshi.

Satoshi was our chef, he always love to cook every time. So whenever I come home from school, he always have some sweets for me and my siblings.

"I see." said Tadashi. He wasn't really a fan of tofu soup unlike Takahiro and Kiyomi.

As soon as Satoshi brought in our breakfast and we ate it up in a few minutes, I was done.

"I have to go. See you all later." I said grabbing my suitcase (Is that what they call it? Suitcase- like backpack?).

I head outside to see that my chauffeur, Hideki Ren, was already waiting for me.

"Hello, Hideki-san." I said cheerily.

"Hello to you too, Miss Kaneko." siad Hideki, smiling at me.

Once I got in and waited for us to get to my destination, about five or ten minutes have passed.

"Have a good day, Miss Kaneko." said Hideki.

"Likewise," I replied.

He drove away when I got out and turned around to see my middle school.

"Teikou Middle School. I heard they have a baskeball club, a few of the things I like to do besides singing." I thought, smiling at this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Normal P.O.V)

Kaneko was walking down the hallway trying to find her class. She looked around a lot and she didn't even find it.

"Where can one classroom be?" Kaneko asked herself.

She was looking down and wasn't looking at where she was going when she bumped into someone.

Before she could scream, someone had grabbed her hand to keep her from falling.

"Sumimasen," said the person.

"Oh, it's okay. Oh yes, do you know where to find this classroom?" Kaneko asked, finding a boy with light blue hair staring at her.

The boy looked at her schedule and pointed to the room next to where they were standing near,

"Looks like we're in the same class." he said.

"I see. I'm Kaneko Kyona." said Kaneko.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." said the boy.

Kaneko then smiled at him, "Well, Kuro-chan. Thank you." she said and went inside the classroom.

_(A/N: I never did tell you guys what Kaneko looks like =-= Well she has mid-length black hair and red eyes ^^)_

**~Time Skip~** (Kaneko's P.O.V)

The bell rang for lunch and I planned to eat and go check out this school's gym and maybe play with a basketball or something.

I went outside and found a bench to sat on and opened my lunch box, "There's chicken soup, bread, and chocolate pocky." I said a bit happily.

Pocky was my favorite snack to eat even though it's chocolate coated biscuits, I mean who doesn't like pocky?

A few minutes later, I finished my soup and bread and begin opening my pocky.

As soon as I open it, a shadow loomed over me, blocking out the sun.

I looked up to see a tall boy, he had light purple hair and eyes.

"Seems Kuroko-san isn't the only one with different hair colors." I thought.

He was staring at the pocky in my hand and pointed at it, "Can I have that?" he asked.

"Eh... I can share with you, if that's okay." I replied.

"Mm." he replied in a nod, sitting down next to me.

"So, I'm Kaneko Kyona. What's your name?" I asked him, giving him five of my chocolate pockies.

He gratefully took them and replied, "Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Huh? What a long name. Is it fine if I call you Murasaki-chan?" I asked.

I tend to call people with shorter names a lot, it's a habit of mine.

"Sure," Murasakibara replied.

I checked the time on my phone and stood up, "Murasaki-chan, I'm going to the gym. I'll see you later."

* * *

I arrived at the gym and find that it was empty, "I guess I can practice my shooting." I thought.

I found a basketball where they keep the balls in and went to the hoop. I bounced it a couple of times and shoot it in.

"Three-pointers are a bit boring. I wonder if I could throw it all the way over there." I thought looking at the other end of the court.

I went over to the spot and shoot with all my might and it went in, "Meh. That was nothing, I think someone with excellent shooting can do that too."

"How about shooting a three-pointer backwards?" I asked myself.

I then again went to the middle of the court and turned around, I raised the ball up and began to use a shooting stance.

I moved my arm up and moved it behind me and before I knew it I shot the ball up and I turned around.

The ball had went in and I smiled, "Looks like I did it."

* * *

So this chapter looks fine to me, I'm still trying to improve it little by little. See you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Normal P.O.V)

Kaneko was on her way to the gym, thinking about what Murasakibara's height was.

"He certainly is tall for a middle schooler."she thought.

Once she arrived at the gym, she heard the sound of shoes squeaking. She opened the doors to see a tanned boy with dark blue hair, she went inside and decided to sit on a bench and watch him play. As soon as she sat down, the boy had shot the ball in perfectly. When she saw this, she clapped her hands.

"Well done. Your really good. I'm Kaneko Kyona, you?" she said to him.

"Wait?! Kaneko? Your the daughter of that wealthy family! I'm Aomine Daiki, nice to meet you!" he said rather fast.

Kaneko sighed when he said this, "I would appreciate if you treat me normally. Coming from a wealthy family and being treated differently is quite irritating."

"Oh, excuse me then." said Aomine.

"It's okay. Anyways, if your this good at basketball, you must really like it." she said to him.

"Yep, I love it!" Aomine replied.

Kaneko checked the time on her phone and looked up again, "Looks like I have to go. See you tomorrow, Ao-chan." said Kaneko, leaving him alone.

Aomine stood there stiff, "Wait, Ao-chan?!" he said surprised.

* * *

**~Time Skip: Kaneko's House~** (Kaneko's P.O.V)

"Kyona! Now that your here, let's go! Your fans are waiting." said Amaya, the lady who found my talent and made me a singer.

"Hello Amaya, I did remember today was the day." I replied to her.

"Yes! Your first concert too!" said Amaya.

Amaya was a cheerful woman, a person that can sometimes make people happy in a instant.

"Let's go. Don't want you to be late, right?" she said.

I nodded at her in reply and got inside her car to the company I worked at, it was also a model industry. So I made many friends who were models too. As we arrived there in no time, Amaya made me hurry inside and dragged me to a group of people who did my makeup and got me my outfits.

"So nice to see you again, Kaneko." said the director, coming over to us, his name was Yamamoto Satoshi. (A/N: Did I mention that the company she works at, everyone knows who she is besides her family? ^^')

"It's nice to see you too, Yama-chan." I replied.

He smiled back at me and turned around, "Alright people hurry up! We've got an hour before Kaneko's performance." he said, clapping his hands.

My makeup person was a teen girl, her name was Hiyashi Misumi. I watched in the mirror as she applied some makeup to my face and then handed me violet contacts.

The contacts were to cover my eye color, I didn't want people to think I had the same eye color as the singer, Kurosawa Utau, and had the same looks too if I were to take off the makeup on me.

"There. Now your ready." said Hiyashi, smiling at me.

"Thanks Hiyashi-chan." I said to her.

I got up and looked around for my outfit, "Kaneko, here's your outfit." said Amaya, coming to me with some clothes.

It was a black off the should top, a white tank top, black arm warmers, white shorts, and black combats boots (Sorry if the outfits is too black! I just love the color black). "It looks great to me," I said.

I changed into the outfit and decided to look around the building, since I was bored. I happened to come across a model too. He had yellow hair and eyes, "Guess his looks were what made him a model." I said to myself. (A/N: In this story, I plan for Kaneko to meet Kise. Although I know in the manga, he wasn't really a model yet at the beginning of middle school, but bear with it ^^)

"Alright Kise, we're done. Go change and see you tomorrow!" said the photographer.

"Hai," said the yellow haired person whom I think was called Kise.

I guess he noticed me because I was peeking my head in, "Hello. Can I help you?" he asked.

"No thanks, I was just watching." I said.

"Really? Have I seen you somewhere? You look familiar..." he said.

He then looked at the poster behind me, which was a picture of the singer, Kurosawa Utau, basically me.

"Y-Your Kurosawa Utau!" he said loudly.

"Yeah, that's me. As you already know me, what's your name?" I asked him, also smiling to him.

"I'm Kise Ryouta." he replied, smiling back at me too.

"Ka- Oh? I didn't think you were alone." said Amaya, popping out of nowhere.

She had almost called me Kaneko, thinking I was by myself.

"Anyways, Kurosawa. Time for you to go onstage." she said.

"Okay," I turned back to Kise and looked at him, "Ne, Ki-chan. Why don't you come to my concert? I think you'll like it, if you plan to use a disguise." I said to him.

"Eh? Really? Then I'll come to Kurosawa-cchi's concert!"he said excitedly.

* * *

(Still Kaneko's P.O.V)

As I got onstage, I heard the many sounds of people cheering. This however, gave me hope and made me happy."And now, the moment everyone here is waiting for! Kurosawa Utau!" said someone over the speakers.

The whole audience basically cheered very loud when I came to the middle of the stage.

"Hello everyone. It's nice to know I have a lot of fans when I'm a new singer." I said to them.

I looked around the front and saw a certain yellow haired boy, he wear black sunglasses, and a hat. I'm guessing that was Kise, he was smiling when I spotted him.

"Well everyone. The song I'm going to sing today is called, "Innocence." I said to the audience. (A/N: Innocence is a song by Aoi Eir. I think it's the right song for Kaneko to sing!)

The music started playing and I begin to sing (If you want the English lyrics... search it up):

Kakushiteta kanjou ga himei o ageteru tashika na chikai o te ni

Kiseki dake o motome kienai yami o samayou  
Koko ni ireba nidoto mirai mirugoto dekinai

Koyoi mo tsuki ga sasotte mada kotoba dasenai kedo  
Kokoro no naka sakebi tsuzuketa

Kakushiteta kanjou ga himei o ageteru tashika na chikai o te ni  
Ato honno sukoshi dake tsuyoku nareta nara  
Me no mae ni aru kono sora koete yuku kara  
Kono saki ni aru mirai ni te o nobasu kara

Sunao na koe hibiite hayaru mune no takanari  
Kimi ga egaita chizu ni yume no arika o sagasu

Kumoma ni sashikomu hikari kasuka ni hashiru kono itami  
Ano sora ni mata tobitateta nara

Hateshinaku hirogatta sumiwataru sekai mabushisa ni me o hisome  
Shinjirareru tsuyosa o mune ni daitara  
Kumo hitotsu nai kono sora tobimawaru kara

Nakusu mono wa nani mo nai furueru yubi nigirishime  
Kimi no muku na egao dake o yakitsuke

Owaranai EPISOODO no hate ni tsukametara  
Kimi to no omoi ga ima  
Osanaki hi no kakera o tsunagi irodotte  
Futari de egaita kokoro no kiseki tadoru kara

Kakushiteta kanjou ga hime o agetara tashika na chikai o te ni  
Ato honno sukoshi dake tsuyoku naretara  
Me no mae ni aru kono sora koete yuku kara

Kono saki ni aru mirai ni te o nobasu kara

I then finished singing and paused to look around, the whole auditorium was again cheering loudly at me. Everyone's faces were delighted or either happy.

"Well, that was my song for today. I hope to see you guys again." I said to the crowd and leave with a wave and smile to everyone.

As soon as I got back to my private room, Kise was there too.

"Kurosawa-chin, you were great out there! I like your singing very much!" said Kise.

"Arigato (Thank you), I'm glad you like it." I replied to him.

* * *

Okay, that took me a lot of time to typed this chapter. I think this chapter has about a thousand words or so, but I'm just glad I typed it out. So, the next chapter might be out tomorrow too, see you later!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Normal P.O.V)

Kaneko was walking towards the gym, hearing that the basketball club was there. She wanted to watch them play a bit and observed their skills. When she arrived, she found no on there but a boy. His odd colored green hair was something not easily missed, he was shooting basketballs in and noticed he had shot some fantastic three-pointers. "Now that I think about it, didn't I have a childhood friend that looks like this boy? He had green hair too, wears glasses, and plays basketball too. So how do I felt like I know him?" she thought. Once the boy shoot his ball in, he stopped and went towards where his items/ bag were. He took out a phone and Kaneko guessed it was on speakers because she heard the words 'Oha- Asa.'

"I got it! His name was Midorima Shintaro! I never sawed him again because he moved... So this person in front of me is Midori-chan!" she said to herself quietly.

Kaneko watched as the boy/Midorima continued shooting all the basketballs in the hoop and waited for him to be finished, he wasn't aware that he was being watched. As soon as he was done was when Kaneko showed herself.

"Hello, you really take a long time when your practicing." she said to him.

He paused what he was doing and turned her way, he had a surprised look on his face.

"How long were you here?" he said, his voice hinting anger in them.

"Oh. You forgot about me, you were always the one who wanted to play basketball with me, but I ended up always winning when we were young," said Kaneko.

Midorima looked at her as if the girl had already know him and rewind back to his childhood memories, he did remember a girl with black hair and red eyes. But he didn't know if the girl in front of him was that same girl.

"I still don't know you." he replied back.

Kaneko got up and walked to him and smiled, "Then maybe this will. Because I was the only one who called you this, Midori-chan!" she said.

Once again, he remembered her. All memories of her had returned and Midorima knew who she was, she was Kaneko Kyona.

"Kaneko?" he questioned.

"You got that right. To think you forgot about me when you moved away too." she said to him.

He sighed at her personality and picked up his stuff, "And I see you still haven't changed one bit."

"Not at all, just that I've been training my basketball. I think it's similar to yours." said Kaneko.

Suddenly, the bell rang for the end of lunch and Kaneko was already on her way. She stopped at the door and looked at Midorima,

"It's good to see you again, Midori-chan." she said, opening the door and leaving.

* * *

Okay, so you see the reason why I didn't get to update yet was because I've been sick and I was just too tired to update. So I managed a short one ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Kaneko's P.O.V)

I was heading towards the gym as always after lunch. It was now where I usually go to see my childhood friend, Midorima, whom I call "Midori-chan." Once I got there, I heard many sounds, shoes squeaking and basketballs bouncing against the ground. I opened it and went inside to see Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, a red haired boy, and a boy with gray hair. (A/N: I know you think Kise wasn't supposed to be there in the first part of when the GoM came together, but I made a (huge..) time skip, you see?)

"Oh, it's Kaneko." said Aomine, noticing me.

Midorima, Murasakibara, and Kise looked up. Quite surprised to see me too, I guess.

"Say, you look familiar..." said Kise.

"I'm sure whatever you think, it's probably something else." I replied to him.

"That's right, I met Kise when I was Kurosawa. And Midorima doesn't know I'm a singer too..." I thought to myself.

Kise then nodded fast, "Your voice even sounds liker her! Kurosawa Utau." he said.

"Kurosawa Utau? That new singer?" said Midorima.

"I heard she was famous, Kane-chin can't be Kurosawa. Kurosawa has violet eyes, Kane-chin has red." said Murasakibara, munching on his snacks.

"That's right..." I said in return.

But Kise didn't move away from me and then smiled, "I'm Kise Ryouta."

"Kaneko Kyona." I replied, smiling at him.

"Who's this pretty girl? One of you guys friends?" said the gray haired boy, coming up to me.

He had a smirk on his face, he looked like someone who messes with others. He put his arm over my shoulder and asked me something,

"Say, why don't you hang out with me instead of these guys?" he asked me.

Luckily for me, I knew self defense/ karate. I should be thankful for Tadashi, since he's a black belt in karate.

As he didn't wait for my answer and was about to dragged me to wherever he was taking me, I grabbed his hand and flipped him, right into the ground (XD). My actions might have surprised the others because of my sudden outburst, the boy got up and looked at me.

"Why you!" he said, holding his fist up.

"I don't think you should do that, that flip you just experience. I got more than that if you want to feel more pain. And you don't want to make me angry too." I said to him, a (frightening) smile making its way on my face.

"Ugh," he said and left.

"Well, that was Haizaki you met. He can be like that sometimes." said the red haired boy.

"And you are?" I asked him.

"Akashi Seijuro." he replied.

"Red king?" I thought to myself.

"Kaneko-cchi, are you okay?" said Kise, he continued to blabber on to see if I'm fine or anything.

He was annoying me so I glared at him.

"Wah! Kaneko-cchi, why are you making that face!?" he said.

I guess he was loud because the others turned my way and my face went to a smiling face.

"What face? Are you trying to make me more mad, Ki-chan?"

"No! I'll just leave you." he said and went off.

"Good." I said to myself.

"Kyona, why are you here anyways?" asked Akashi.

"Huh? Why am I here, Aka-chan? This is where I usually meet my childhood friend, Midori-chan." I said.

"Midori-chan? You mean Midorima?" said Aomine, on the ground, laughing.

"Be quiet you!" said Midorima, he was already angry.

"Aw, you don't like my nicknames for you guys? Maybe, calling you guys by your given name is better..." I remarked.

"That will be fine." said Akashi.

"I see," I said and looked at the clock on the wall, "Lunch is almost over, see you all later."

As I was about to leave, I turn around to see all of them looking back at me, so I smiled happily at them too.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Part 1)

(Kaneko's P.O.V)

(Note: They're already second-years, I made a huge time skip because I think them as first-years will be a bother to me and I'll have to make up something. And if you see words in italics, then it's either someone thinking or Kaneko's.)

"Ne, you guys. If you're so great at basketball, won't it become boring? I mean, if you're so strong, then there will be no opponents for you to defeat upon."  
I said, watching them finishing a match against a school.

As always, they won. Now we were walking to who knows where...

"What do you mean, Kaneko-cchi? Do you actually think there won't be any strong opponents if we're too strong?" asked Kise.

"Never mind, yo-" I started to said before my phone ring.

"Hello?" I said as I picked it up.

"Kaneko, did you forgot or what? Tomorrow is the big day, how could you forget?!" said Amaya, basically yelling in my phone.

"Amaya, I didn't forget. Besides, how can I forget when the biggest thing of my life will be happening tomorrow!" I replied to her, forgetting the GoM was with me.

"Good, now I expect you to be there early for practice. Goodbye now." Amaya said and hanged up.

"Amaya is so mean sometimes, making me train when I got it handled." I said to myself.

"Train? For what Kaneko-san?" asked Kuroko.

_"Eh? Oh... That's right. They don't know, yet they're my friends."_

"Well. you see, it's kind of hard to explain..." I said looking sideways.

"You can tell us. How hard can it be to tell us if its a huge secret?" Akashi said.

_"What should I do? I can't just tell them, they won't believe me... I know! I'll show them at my show tomorrow. I'll just give them the tickets to it!" _

"How about this? You have to come to this place and I'll tell you all why it's a huge secret from you guys and the public." I said to them, giving them seven tickets.

"Tickets? Are we going to a concert or something..." said Aomine.

I chuckled at him and replied back, " All of you will understand. If you want to know so badly, you have to come. If not, the ones who'll come will know my secret." I said to them and turned around to leave with a smile on my face.

* * *

(Still Kaneko's P.O.V) **~The Next Day~**

"Eh? There's so many people, I don't think I can do it Amaya!" I said looking behind the curtains.

"Of course you can, think of your family and friends cheering for you." said Amaya.

"My friends don't know yet, but today is when I'll tell them. After this concert ends." I replied to her.

"I see, then do your best." said Yamamoto.

"Hai," I replied with a smile.

"Kaneko, it's almost your cue. Come here and change, we'll get your contacts." said Hiyashi.

"Coming, what am I wearing today?" I asked.

I looked to see what I was wearing and saw black shorts, a white tank top with a black sleeveless jacket to cover it up. For the shoes, they were white converse high top with black shoelaces.

"Seems comfortable to wear." I replied in response.

"Here's your contacts, Kaneko." said Hiyashi,

"Arigato (Thank you)."

I put my violet contacts on and looked at the mirror,_ "I look different..." _

"Your cue, Kurosawa. Get out there and do your best!" said Yamamoto and Amaya.

"Thanks for your encouragement." I said to them.

* * *

(Kuroko's P.O.V)

"Hey? Did Kane-chin ever mention we had to meet her somewhere?" asked Murasakibara.

"I don't think so, she said to just come." replied Midorima.

"It must be really important to her if she plans on making it a secret. Look!" said Momoi, pointing to a sign.

The sign said 'Kurosawa Utau's concert today: _XXX XXth XXXX (It the date if you don't what it means XD)_

"Say, doesn't this Kurosawa look like Kaneko?" Aomine said.

"Kurosawa-cchi? I met her when I was on my job, she was a kind girl, just like Kaneko-cchi." said Kise happily.

When he said that, everything became silent.

"Nani (What)? Why's everyone quiet all of a sudden?' he asked.

"Kise, didn't you realize? Kaneko and Kurosawa are somehow related, so this might mean their sisters or something." Aomine said to him.

"Wait, if her sister's a singer. Then isn't Kaneko-san supposed to be a singer too? If they're sisters, then they both should be singing right now together. What it mean that Kaneko-san is Kurosawa or is it something else?" I said to them.

"You have a point, Tetsuya. Though, we still don't know if what you said is right or wrong." Akashi said.

"How about we just go inside and wait for her?" suggested Momoi.

"Let's go! Kaneko-cchi did gave us the tickets to come here.

* * *

(Kaneko's P.O.V)

_"How come I don't see them? Oh, there they are. Guess they really did come." _

"Hello everyone! I didn't think I have many people here today." I said to the crowd as they answered back with either a roar or cheer.

"Well, I'll get right to the point. My song I'm singing for today is: Traumerei." (Traumerei is by LiSa, I like this song XD)

Ubatte, suroomooshon taorekonda yoru  
Giyutto shita boku no mune kara suri hetta rizumu

Zanzou to samayoinagara teni ireta me wa  
Toumeina ai wo nigoshite utsushidashite itta

Mawaru kodokuna mirai seotte mo okuba wo narashite susume

Sora wo tsuki sasu hikari ni natte hoshi ni ha o tamete  
Kobore ochi-souna kizu wo zenbu, kanata ni fui satte

Umarekawareba toki no rasen wa  
Chigau michi wo shimesu  
Todokete

Tsutsumi koma rete tsunagi atte  
Mata musubarete hajimaru

Yuraida chouchou no ato ni burasagatta unmei  
Gensou ni tori tsukareta mama miushinatta genjitsu

Taiyou ni akogareta no wa kimi mitai dakara  
Taiyou wo saegitta no wa kimi mitai dakara

Kaze wo ryoute ni ukete naku shita hane wo imēji de hiroge

Yami wo kirisaki tsuki wo kasume maiagatta kakera ni wa  
Sabite kie-souna garakuta dake kioku no suna ga afureru

Hontou no jiyuu no imi wo shitta  
Hitotsu ni natte ku karada to kokoro  
Hanata reta shitsubou mo machi bou mo  
Ima wa fure rareru

Sora wo tsukisasu hikari ni natte hoshi ni ha o tamete  
Kobore ochi-souna kizu wo zenbu, kanata ni fui satte

Umareka wareba toki no rasen wa  
Chigau michi wo shimesu  
Todokete

Tsutsumi koma rete tsunagi atte  
Mata musuba rete hajimaru  
Sa~a

As soon as I was done, everyone erupted into cheers and I smiled back at them.

* * *

Part 2 will probably be out tomorrow~ XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Kaneko's P.O.V)

"Well everyone, that's all for tonight!" said the spokesperson coming up to me.

"Kurosawa, you can leave now." he said in a whisper.

I nodded and turned around to go to my private room where Hiyashi, Amaya, Yamamoto, and the others will most likely be.

As I got there, Amaya and Hiyashi jumped on me.

"You did so good, Kaneko!" they both said happily.

"Thanks," I said while looking up and seeing the time.

_"It's almost time..."_

"Amaya, I have to go. They're waiting for me." I said to her.

"Oh, your friends? Go on," she replied, smiling at me.

* * *

(Kise's P.O.V)

After we saw Kurosawa's concert the rest of us didn't saw Kaneko anywhere. So we decided to wait for her, to see if she will come.

"Do you think she'll come?" ask Kuroko.

"I don't know, she should be here." I replied to him.

"Midorima, your her childhood friend. Don't you know her secret?" Aomine said.

"No, I didn't saw her again when I moved away. Besides, if she did tell me, I wouldn't be here now." he replied.

"I see," said Momoi.

All of a sudden, I spotted a girl with black hair and violet eyes.

"Look~! It's Kurosawa-cchi!" I said pointing to her direction.

"Eh? Kurosawa?" asked Momoi excitedly.

Clearly, she had fallen in love with Kurosawa and her songs...

"Hello, nice to see you all again." she said to us.

"Hey? By any chance, are you related to a friend of ours, Kaneko Kyona?" asked Aomine.

"Daiki. It's me, Kaneko." she said, smiling at us.

...

"Eh!" said everyone, besides Akashi, Murasakibara, and Kuroko.

Everyone (And I mean everyone besides Kaneko) had shocked faces when she said that.

"Kurosawa-cchi is Kaneko-cchi?" I said in a loud voice, but not really loud for everyone to hear.

"Yes, this is my secret. I'm currently a singer, Amaya was the one who found me to make me a singer." she said.

"B-But! That's why I thought you looked familiar to Kurosawa-cchi, and her voice too!" I said.

"Well, all of you already know. So, please keep it a secret. I don't plan on revealing who I really am to everyone." Kaneko said.

* * *

(Kaneko's P.O.V) **~Time Skip: Few Months Passed~ **_(Spoiler Alert: If you didn't read the manga then don't read it, unless you want to reveal what happened in Kuroko's past XD)_

After telling the others my secret, I felt all happy for no reason.

"Oh yeah, they're at practice. Didn't Daiki stop coming to practice too yesterday?" I thought.

When I walked inside the gym, everyone was on the side of the gym and staring at two people. They were Murasakibara and Akashi, seems like they were doing something.

"What's going on?" I asked the others (Kise and Midorima).

"Murasakibara-cchi and Akashi-cchi are talking about something." Kise replied.

"And you know, the reason why I've been following Aka-chin all this time is because I felt that no matter what, I could never win against Aka-chin." said Murasakibara, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Akashi looked at him with a quite surprised face, but wait for him to finish.

"But recently... I've begin to feel that it's not the case. I don't wanna listen to someone weaker than me." he said.

"What did you say?" Akashi said, anger shown all over his face and eyes.

* * *

Momoi had walked up to them and interfered, saying that Murasakibara shouldn't do that.

_"All of the GoM are strong if you put them together. Basketball is becoming a bit boring for them because they're too strong... I just wish there's someone... someone stronger than them and be able to defeat them all in the future..."_

"If you will only listen to force, then force I must use. Don't flatter yourself. A one- on- one. The first to take five points wins." said Akashi.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"No way, how could it come to this?" Momoi said.

Midorima, Kise, and Momoi were watching them to see what will happen next. To see who will win against each other.

Murasakibara had stopped all of Akashi's moves and was winning, four to zero.

"Huh, is that all~? Honestly, I'm disappointed. Yeah, I don't think I can listen to someone this weak..." he said, still looking at Akashi.

"Once I get this, it's my win. Just like we promised, I'll do whatever I want from now on."

Akashi was still for a moment and looked like he was about to say something.

"I, who wins everything, am always right."

_"Winning is everything in this world. The victors write history. The losers are wiped from it." _(- That was Akashi thinking, if you didn't know who it was ^^')

"He got past him! Murasakibara's gonna win!" said someone.

And *BAM* (XD), Akashi had blocked the ball away, shocking all of them.

"Hey, what just happened?" asked Kise.

"Akashi-kun?" Momoi said.

_"Something's not right, he's not the same Akashi-kun as before...?" _(- Momoi thinking)

"Your getting ahead of yourself Atsushi. Don't make me angry. I'll kill anyone who opposes me even my own parents." Akashi said.

... In the end, Akashi won over Murasakibara, making him angry and kicked a basket holding water bottles.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. Good work, everyone~~" he said.

"About that... it's fine. Do whatever you want. Just keep winning all of our matches. Midorima and Kise, the same goes for the two of you." said Akashi, looking at the three of them.

* * *

(Kaneko's P.O.V)

Everyone was still here, awe-struck by what happened.

"Ridiculous," I said to myself, but Momoi, Midorima, and Kise heard it too.

They looked over at me and saw my face had no emotions in it.

"I have to leave, see you all tomorrow." I said to them.

On my way to outside, I saw Kuroko and Akashi.

"Who are... you?" asked Kuroko, staring at Akashi's face.

"I'm Akashi Seijuuro, of course, Te...tsu..ya." replied the red head.

From where I was standing, the wind had blown his hair away and I could see his eyes. His right eye was red, but his left eye was... yellowish- orange color, close to gold.

"Did his left eye changed color because of his one-on- one with Atsushi? Then, he really did change," I said and walked away from the scene,

"In that case, I think this is truly ridiculous. For winning to be everything."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Kaneko's P.O.V)

Ever since when Akashi had became or acted different, all of the GoM started to act differently too. Like Aomine would stop coming to practice and only show up to the games. Kise, acted like the same, only he concentrated on winning more. Midorima? He's concentrated on winning too, practicing his shootings more. Murasakibara is acting like his lazy self and doing nothing just to win. Kuroko, he and I think the GoM did changed. The both of us didn't accept this and didn't like it one bit. After school when the GoM were practicing, which was a coincidence since they're all here. I was handing Kuroko a towel and paused when Aomine had just beaten the whole other players in the first string.

"Hey, you made me slip past you so easily!" said Aomine, angrily.

"I-It's not my fault thought. Your just to fast. Nobody can defeat you like this." said the man Aomine was yelling at.

Aomine then huffed and came to the bench Kuroko and I were, "Oi, Kaneko. Give me a towel." he said.

I throw a towel at him a bit hard and sat down next to Kuroko, crossing my arms.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, taking the towel off his face.

"So?" I replied.

Soon, the others came to the bench also and listened to Aomine's angry rants.

"Aomine- kun, could you please keep it down?" asked Kuroko.

I was tired of listening to Aomine so I got up and grabbed my bag, Kise noticed me and grabbed my arm.

"Kaneko-cchi, where are you going?" he asked.

"Somewhere, I don't know." I said, stopping in my walk.

"Somewhere? Weren't all of us supposed to go to the store and celebrate for our match today?" he asked.

"No, why should I go? When you all guys are just focus on winning except Kuroko? If winning is everything to you guys in basketball, why play it if there's no stronger opponents for you all to beat them? Soon, you'll think basketball would be boring. Then you all would drift away..." I said, muttering the last part.

"Kane-chan." said Momoi.

When Kise let go of my arm, I opened my phone and checked the time.

"One more thing, when school ends... I'll disappear. See you all later," I said while leaving.

* * *

(Kuroko's P.O.V)

"One more thing, when school ends... I'll disappear. See you all later," said Kaneko.

"Eh? Kaneko-cchi's going to leave us?" said Kise sadly.

"Oi, Kuroko. Did she tell you this?" Aomine asked.

"Yes. She did mention she might not come back to Japan anymore when she leaves." I replied.

"Not come back?" Midorima said, looking down at his lucky item, a stuffed panda toy.

Akashi and Murasakibara were only silent, and Kise was crying a bit.

* * *

(Kaneko's P.O.V)

"Kyona, you are to leave for America when your school ends, got it?" Amaya said, through the phone.

"Yes. But, I'll miss my family too." I said to her.

"The director and I are coming too, plus the whole gang. You won't feel lonely over in America." Amaya replied.

"I see, then have a good day Amaya." I said, a smile on my face.

* * *

So, who should I make Kyona fall in love with? I was thinking of Akashi when she comes back from America. But I wanted it to be someone else too... If you have any ideas, please tell me in a review, kay? :3


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Kaneko's P.O.V)

It was the last day of school and my name was just announced by the principle. I went up to the stage and took my certificate of finishing middle school and went down the stairs. As soon as the assembly was finished and I was outside, my chauffeur was already waiting for me. My suit and everything I needed to go to America was there, I was to meet Amaya at the airport. Although, I have an hour left to say goodbye to everyone if I wanted to. The GoM was still in the basketball gym, "They must be doing something then." I thought.

As I thought, they were doing something but talking instead, but I didn't pay attention to their conversation. Kuroko must've noticed me because he looked my way.

"Kaneko-san?" he said.

"Kaneko-cchi!" said Kise, turning around and glomped me full on.

"Kise, get off of Kaneko." said Midorima, quite disturbed too...

"Sorry, sorry. I was just happy to see Kaneko-cchi again when she said she'll disappear." was the blonde's reply.

"I have an hour left, so I wanted to say goodbye to you all before I leave." I said to them.

"Kane-chin, when will you come back?" asked Murasakibara.

"Atsushi, that's a secret. Because when I come back, I wanna surprise you all." I said happily with a smile.

"Kyona. Why are you leaving, is there a reason why you are?" Akashi asked.

"Well, my manager and director are over there in America. They want me to come because of my singing career and make me more famous. So I do have to sang my songs in English too." I said bluntly.

Ne, Kane-chan come over here." said Momoi, gesturing me towards the bench.

I walked to her and she handed me a box. I opened it to see a charm bracelet, it had eight different colored charms on it. One was a red heart, a purple flower, a blue cloud, a yellow star, a green apple (Well what was I suppose to put, grapes? XD), a black and white cat, a pink cherry blossom, and a white rose. Each of the colored charms had the GoM's (Kuroko and Momoi too!) name on it with the color exactly like their hair colors (Ex: Red heart has Akashi's name on it XD).

"Arigato, Satsuki!" I said to her quietly before giving her a hug.

I then turned around and started to walked to the door and again, faced the GoM.

"I'll see you all again someday! Goodbye!" I said, waving to them and opening the door to leave.

* * *

(STILL Kaneko's P.O.V)

Here I am in America, lost in the middle of nowhere, trying to find Amaya and Director Yamamoto.

"I just had to get lost, huh?" I told myself.

A few hours passed and I found myself looking at the store's windows, seeing many good looking clothes.

"Kyona, there you are!" said Amaya (In English, people!).

"Amaya, you made me wait for a long time..." I said, my face pouting a bit.

"Well, there was so much traffic and I heard on the radio it was going to rain today." said Amaya.

"That's good. The rain always makes me happy," I said happily.

"How can rain make you happy? It's just water falling from the sky." Amaya replied.

"Yeah, but it just gives me that happy feeling sometimes." I said.

* * *

(SPOILER ALERT! If you did not read the whole manga yet... then don't read this. =-=)

So I currently became a famous singer fast when singing, also I made a new friend while doing my job. She's also Japanese and a famous singer too (^^). Her name was Hayashi Kinuko, of course she had a stage name too, it was Suzuki Kinu. She's a bit like Kise I guess, always happy and cheerful at the same time. We were close friends by then and had a lot in common together, she likes playing sports, so you could say she's a expert at it (XD). Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. In America, I met three people, the three of them plays basketball as I do. Two of them are pupils of the third person who I met. Her name was Alexander Garcia, a woman that became a champion in a college tournament, a member of the UCLA and played in the WNBA. Her two pupils were Kagam Taiga and Himuro Tatsuya. The two of them were excellent at basketball, recently, the two of them were playing street ball in teams. That's all of my new things I've told. Now I'm currently preparing for my concert, although it's tomorrow actually.

* * *

So, about who should make Kyona fall in love with. I plan to make Kinuko fall in love with someone from the GoM too, so if you have someone suggested, please tell me in a review. For Kyona, either review if you want Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, or Akashi XD. Sorry, Monkey D. Writer, I can't do 'harems' actually (:I). That's it for today, wait for the next chapter either tomorrow or next week, and review please (:D).


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~Now that Kyona is in America, I'll use their given name in the story~

(Normal P.O.V)

"Kyona, why did you have to go now? It was Taiga and Kinuko, now you?" Alex said, whining at Kyona.

"I'm sorry. I was only going to stay here in America for a while and now I'm going back to Japan. I know you'll see Taiga, Kinuko and I there too soon, with Tatsuya." Kyona replied.

Kyona was at the airport, the plane she was going to get on would be going in fifteen minutes. She had say goodbye to Tatsuya and Alex and was waiting for the announcement to get on the plane.

"To all the people who are boarding the plane to Japan, you have five minutes to board on." the announcement said.

"I have to go, I hope I'll see you two soon." Kyona said, turning to look at them.

Alex was crying/whining a bit and Tatsuya was keeping on his poker face, until Alex then put the three of their heads together.

"Sorry if I was being whiny about you leaving... I know I'll see you later in Japan. Just when three people in my life I'm close to will be gone is a bit sad to think about." Alex said with a smile.

Then she hugged me and looked at Tatsuya,

"Aren't you going to hug her too?"

Tatsuya smiled a bit and hugged Kyona as well, "I'll see you in Japan soon too." he said.

Kyona smiled back at him, then at Alex too. She waved at them and left to board the plane.

* * *

**~In the Airplane~ **(Kyona's )

"So... looks like I'm going back to Japan. I wonder if they all are still the same like they are in middle school." I thought, a small smile forming on my face.

* * *

I'm walking around the airport, trying to find my oldest brother, Takahiro.

"Oi. Kyona!" said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see my him, "Aniki!" I said and hugged him.

"Has it only been three months?" he asked and ruffled my hair.

"So? Not seeing the people I love for three months is insane." I replied.

"Yes, yes. Now let's go." he said and went outside to wherever he was going. He had his driver take him to the airport to come pick me up and right now, we were on our way to home!

"Home sweet home!" I thought happily.

It was now night time, and outside, it was raining. But it was kind of foggy too.

"Ne, Takahiro-nii. How is everyone in the family?" I asked.

"Father and Mother are doing well with business and taking care of us. Tadashi is doing fine with school. And Kiyomi is doing fine too."

"That's not a re-" I started to say before the car skidded and crashed into something.

But it was still moving on when it crashed and soon, it flipped over and stopped moving.

* * *

"Itai... Takahiro-nii! Takahiro-nii..." I said whispering the last part.

My head was hurting like crazy and all I know was that I got out of the car when I could move and pretty soon, the car blowed up.

"What happened? Why was there a car crash? Where's Takahiro-nii?!" I said loudly, not before I blacked out and darkness faded into my vision.

* * *

=3= Okay so, this story is finished. Their will also be a sequel to it, the title will be called "Gaining Memories Bit by Bit" or so it would be call (I suck at naming titles in my stories okay). I decided not to make this a love story, so this is a story to get to know Kaneko Kyona. Though, I doubt I didn't make it seem like a story to know a OC/ charater. Sorry, for all this time to left a cliffhanger too. But I'm annoyed because my Thanksgiving break was a fast and somewhat painful weekend. Now goodbye, the sequel will be out when this chapter is published, I think.


End file.
